elle danse seule
by Opalina
Summary: One-shot, songfic. Après Poudlard James a quitté ses amis et tout ceux qu'il aimait. Mais tous les soirs ses souvenirs l'envahissent, surtout un en particulier...


Voila, c'est une petite fic qui m'est venue comme ça. Juste une pitite inspiration qui un soir est entré dans ma tête un peu dérangée.

Disclamer: Les personnages et la chanson ne m'appartiennent pas... je ne gagne rien... enfin, je crois que tout le monde a saisi le concept...

Ce one-shot est une songfic basée sur une chanson de De Palmas "elle danse seule". Je n'aime pas tellement ce chanteur mais j'aimais bien les paroles de la chanson, donc... voilà! Normalement il ne doit pas y avoir trop de fautes d'orthographe (hors mis dans les notes au début et à la fin) j'essaye de les corriger (mais comme je suis pas super douée et que ces pitites viscieuses se glissent là où on ne les voit pas, on est jamais à l'abris, donc désolée si vous en trouvez). Bon j'arrète là mes divagations et je vous laisse lire. J'espère que ça va vous plaire! bizoux!!

**Elle danse seule  
  
**Ca fait maintenant un deux ans que j'ai quitté poudlard, deux ans pendant lesquels j'ai atteri loin de tous mes amis et de ceux à qui je tenais. Ici, j'ai continué ma vie, mais je sais qu'il y manque quelque chose. Jamais je ne ne l'ai revu depuis ce jours où on s'est dit au revoir. En fait c'est moi qui lui ai dit au revoir, elle, elle n'a rien dit. Et je suis là, dans ce bar miteux à ruminer mon passé. Tous les jours c'est là même routine qui se répète inlassablement, mais pas une minute ne passe sans que son visage me revienne à l'esprit, sans que son rire ne résonne à mes oreilles, un rire si clair, si beau qu'on a l'impression que si il s'arrète un jour le monde s'arrèterait de tourner et il ne pourrait survenir qu'un immence chaos.

_Perdu seul à l'autre bout du monde  
Je tue le temps seconde après seconde  
Je n'attends rien du hasard  
Je sais qu'elle vient ici tous les soirs _

_  
_Et là dans ma mémoire elle arrive, comme tous les soirs, je la revois ce jour où je l'ai trouvée seule, entrain de danser dans cette pièce vide, elle se croyait seule, elle n'a jamais sut que je l'observais .Elle avait une grace infinie, ses yeux fermés les pas se succédaient au rythme d'une musique légère, elle virvoltait, si belle. Ses cheveux flottant sur ses épaules, suivant les mouvements harmonieux de tout son corps. La musique semblait la porter avec la grace d'un cygne. Et quand je la regarde tout s'efface, il n'y a plus qu'elle.

_Elle danse seule  
Ephémère et légère  
J'oublie tout, mon passé, mes misères  
Elle danse seule, seule  
_

Mais comme à chaque fois, elle disparait, elle s'en va et le rêve se termine. La vie reprend, les habitudes, les même gestes cent fois répétés, se lever, aller travailler, travailler pour ne pas penser, rentrer tard le soir et se retrouver au comptoir de ce bar où j'attend qu'elle revienne. Chaque fois je l'attend, avec l'espoir que cette fois elle me regardera, elle lèvera les yeux vers moi et elle me rejoindra avec son si beau sourire sur ses douces lèvres. Mais cela fait si longtemps que j'ai quitté tout ceux que j'aimais. Ils me manquent tous mais la personne qui a laisser le plus grand vide en moi avait des grands yeux verts magnifiques et des cheveux couleur de feu. Elle tournoie dans ma mémoire sur cette musique, et là son sourire serein, heureux, revient et tout à nouveau n'a plus d'importance.

_Et je trime toute la journée  
Oui je trime pour ne pas penser  
J'ai quitté les miens depuis si longtemps  
Quand la nuit vient, je m'enivre et j'attends _  
  
_Elle danse seule  
Ephémère et légère  
J'oublie tout, mon passé, mes misères  
Elle danse seule, seule  
_

Elle est maintenant surement mariée à quelqu'un qui la méritait, quelqu'un qui a surement sut la rendre heureuse. Et moi je suis ici je la revois, son sourire toujour présent. Mais je me souviens aussi de son air furieux quand j'avais repeint la salle commune des gryffondor et que sur tout les murs j'y avais inscrit son nom. Elle avait hurlé quelque chose dont je ne me souviens plus. A vrai dire je n'avait pas grand chose en tête à ce moment là, elle me rendait totalement fou. j'aurais fait n'importe quoi pour attirer son attention. Elle n'était vraiment pas comme les autres filles, toutes pendues à mon cou, aucunes d'elles n'avaient ce je ne sait quoi qui la rendait unique. Aucune d'elles n'avaient cette grace qu'elle mettait dans tous ses mouvements quand elle dansait. Aucunes d'elles n'avaient ce sourire... Elle doit désormais avoir oublié tout ce qui s'était passé à Poudlard à vrai dire elle doit être surement comblée à présent avec un bon mari, une famille, des enfants...

_Mais je ne sais rien de sa vie  
C'est certainement encore mieux ainsi  
Elle sourit souvent mais parle peu  
Ca suffit à me rendre heureux_

Et encore une fois, elle revient danser devant mes yeux fermés, jamais je ne la reverrais danser. Ses mouvements gracieux, ce léger sourire sur ses lèvres, seule...

_Elle danse seule  
Ephémère et légère  
J'oublie tout, mon passé, mes misères  
Elle danse seule, seule  
_

Je reviens une fois de plus à la réalité, je garde encore un peu les yeux fermés, comme pour empécher le rêve de quitter mon esprit. J'entend à nouveau les incessants murmures des discutions autour de moi dans ce bar. Il va falloir que je rentre, demain la vie reprendra une fois de plus son cours. Mais je sent un souffle glacé dans mon dos, le tintement de la porte d'entrée du bar résonne et soudain les murmures cessent. J'ouvre les yeux, et me retourne m'apprettant à repartir vers la réalité. Mais à ce moment mon regard tombe sur la personne qui vient d'entrer. Enroulée dans une cape sombre elle est là, l'air perdue elle parcours la salle de son si beau regard, quand celui-ci se pose sur moi, je sens mon coeur s'arreter de battre un instant, et un sourire timide apparait au coin de ses lèvres. Elle s'appproche alors de moi et à ce moment je sut que plus jamais la réalité ne me rattaperait...

Voila!! C'est fini!! Alors vous avez aimé? Pour me le dire il suffit juste de cliquer sur le piti bouton en bas siouplait (air de chien battu). Me laissez pas dans l'ignorance! Dites moi ce que vous en avez pensé!!

Je vous fait plein de bizoux!!

Opalina.


End file.
